As a conventional technology, there has been known and disclosed a system, which is connected to various devices including a bed via a network to obtain the state of the bed and the state of a patient from the devices. There has been disclosed the technology such that when the obtained states match a predetermined warning condition, an alarm is given to a mobile terminal communication device possessed by a care giver (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 9,517,034).